Happy Birthday naruto
by Prashad
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de naruto y sus compañeros iran a festejarlo pero Lee le ha preparado un juego muy especial en su dia que hara que todos los invitados se caigan de cabeza, ¿que opinaran los ninjas sobre este juego? ¿sobreviviran o sobrevivira Lee?


Este es un fic que se me ocurrió al ver la imagen del cumpleaños de naruto, es fanart donde naruto ceebra en vez de un pastel es una sopa de Ramen, es uno de los primeros que realice saludos!!

/

Es un día muy caluroso en la aldea Konoha, los compañeros de naruto y otros amigos han sido invitados a la fiesta de naruto, aunque algunos aldeanos no fueron por tenerle miedo o por odiarlo todavía. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de naruto, ya se encontraban reunidos viendo los regalos que le habían obsequiado.

¡Naruto abre mi regalo!-decía muy emocionada sakura

¡Si!-parecía ser un regalo chico y rectangular, rompió el papel tan rápido que sakura lo regaño por romper el papel y no leer la tarjeta, luego abrió el regalo de sasuke, kakashi y así el de los demás hasta llegar a hinata, quien muy apenada no podía entregárselo.

Muchas gracias amigos por sus regalos…

¡Espera naruto! ¡Aun falta Hinata!-dijo sakura interrumpiéndolo-vamos hinata

Ah…si-se acerco a naruto pero muy apenada bajo la mirada y se lo entrego extendiéndole los brazos-¡feliz cumpleaños naruto!!

Naruto sonrió y tomo el regalo de hinata, esto provoco que se pusiera mas roja, naruto abrió el pequeño regalo y miro el contenido-esto es…

Si no te gusta puedes regresármelo-hinata se preocupo y pensó que no le había gustado

¡Es muy bonito!-naruto sonrió muy grande-las ranitas siempre me han llamado la atención, usare este llavero, gracias hinata

Me alegra n/n no es nada

¡Muy bien vamos a jugar!-dijo muy emocionado Lee.

¿Qué vamos a jugar?-pregunto Ten Ten

Escojan un papel, al que le toque primero tomara un papel de la caja que aquí tengo y hará lo que dice ¿esta bien?

Parece divertido-dijo sakura

¿Jugaran los sensei?-pregunto Ino y todos al mismo tiempo movieron la cabeza en posición de no.

Muy bien empecemos ¿Quién le toco el primero?

A mi-dijo shicamaru, toma el papel y lo entrega a Lee

Tienes que cargar a la persona de tu lado derecho y hacerla reír y dar 3 vueltas alrededor de la casa con un pie, si no lo haces te haremos un castigo donde tendrás que hacer lo que te diga yo.

Voltea shicamaru y es Ino-ah que aburrido, es muy pesada

¿Qué? Ya lo veremos shicamaru n.ñ-dijo Ino-¿Estas seguro de eso Lee?-pregunta no muy convencida, lee asiente y se sube a la espalda de shicamaru y dan las 3 vueltas alrededor de la casa y al terminar llega muy molesta Ino-¡son los peores chistes que he escuchado! ¡¡Además solo te quejas!!

Esto es muy aburrido, ni siquiera me se los chistes, mejor me voy a dormir 0-se retira

Es mi turno pasa sakura-toma un papel y se lo da a lee

/ Sakura tienes que pedirle a tu sensei que te cargue por 3 minutos.

¿Que?-sakura se queda sorprendida y sale su sakura rebelde estas mas loco lee, cuando termine el juego te voy aniquilar 0 sakura se acerca a kakashi y le pide que la cargue durante 3 minutos y kakashi muy sonriente la carga-…

Sakura pareces una niña pequeña -dijo kakashi cargándola

0 No soy una niña-sakura rebelde también acabare contigo kakashi sensei, nada mas que acabe el juego yo voy a hacer esto y esto y esto mostró sus puños muy apretados en su Sakura rebelde.

Sakura que linda te ves así-dijo Ino molestándola

Ino n.ñ-casi le sale su sakura rebelde-¿ah si? Pues yo ya quiero ver tu turno Ino, espero sea mejor que el mió n.ñ

Ya veremos sakura n.ñ

Después pasan los tres minutos y sakura baja (/ ¡¡que alivio!! /) Pensó Sakura-bueno ya paso mi turno-toma asiento

Mi turno-dice naruto entrega el papel

Tienes que ver comer ramen a la persona que esta atrás de ti -se emociono lee

¡Oye eso no es justo!...no puedes hacerme eso TOT

Así es el juego y si no lo aceptas tendrás que aceptar el castigo que te imponga la persona de tu izquierda

Naruto voltea y es nada menos que esta Choji y a su izquierda esta sasuke-ya no me gusto el juego TT-naruto observa a Choji comiendo Ramen enfrente de el.

Quiero verlo -dice sakura

Que mala TT

En lo que terminan yo sigo- dice Ten Ten y saca un papel y lo entrega

Tienes que convertirte en mi y actuar como yo por 1 minuto

¿Estas bromeando? n.ñ

Así dice el papel, si no quieres te hará el castigo nuestro sensei n.n

Sale igual U.U-Ten Ten se convierte en lee y empieza a actuar como el, al terminar la mayoría empieza a reír por la forma en que lo hizo (xD a mi me daría risa ¿y a ustedes?),-termine u.u es lo peor que me pudo haber ocurrido

¿Acaso soy así? O.O-queda sorprendido-me parezco al sensei 0 que emoción

TT Bien hecho Ten Ten así se muestra lee-dice su sensei Gai muy emocionado

Preferiría estar entrenando que hacer el juego u.u-pensando (/ya veras lee lo que te espera/)

Ya termine-baja Choji y Naruto sigue sin ánimos .!!

Sigo yo-dice hinata

Muy bien, tienes que llevar a naruto de paseo por tu casa y regresarlo con ánimos

Si…de acuer...do o/o-hinata se acerco y se llevo a naruto hasta su casa nerviosa /-vamos naruto

…-naruto sigue igual

Sigamos el juego en lo que regresan-toma el papel que le dieron y lo lee.

Dile a Garaa que es muy atractivo

Eh? O.ô -dice Ino

El castigo será el que te ponga sakura si no lo haces

Vamos Ino

¿Que? O0O… ¡cállate Sakura!! ¬¬ ya que además no me va a hacer caso ya que U.U-Ino se acerca Garaa y le dice lo que le pidieron aunque Garaa la ignora y se va-lo ves me rechazo ¬¬

Es que eres muy aburrida Ino y no te hará caso nunca sasuke -sakura rebelde eso te pasa Ino por burlarte de mi xD es mi turno

¿Que dices? ¬¬ ya veremos después, espero que a Sasuke le toque hacer algo conmigo

¡Ino eres muy fea para que Garaa se fijara en alguien como tu!

¿Que dijiste? 0

¡Que eres muy fea Ino!

Espera que termine contigo al final del juego-solo se notaron unos rayos entre ellas

Tranquilícense todavía no termina el juego n.nU-dijo Lee

Muy bien acabemos con esto-tomo un papel y lo entrego

Tienes que darle las gracias a tu sensei por haberte enseñado muchas cosas

o.ô oye se nota que no tienes nada que hacer ¿verdad?-dijo Kiba muy molesto

Bueno la idea fue parte también de Gai sensei me gusto mucho ya que así podré tener mas contacto con los demás y con sakura también /

Definitivamente lo tendrá de otra manera n.ñ-dijo sakura

¿Y quien será el que me de el castigo?-pregunto Kiba

Pues será Shino

No me gusto tu tonto juego, mejor me retiro

¡Guau!-Akamaru

Vamos Kiba acepta el juego, si todos estamos entonces debemos jugar juntos, por favor

Si aceptaste el juego, debes tomar las consecuencias-dijo Shino

¡Tu aceptaste este tonto juego!

Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera tome ese papel para entrar

Kiba se molesto e intento calmarse, ya que había tomado por su voluntad el papel-UU vamos Akamaru-kiba acepto el reto del papel de Lee y empezó dándole las gracias a Yûhi Kurenai termino dándose un animo que al terminar el juego lo eliminaría- te matare por esto Lee

Es mi turno-tomo un papel Choji

Tienes que tirar al suelo a Neji

O.O ¿Qué?

Ni lo pienses que a ti te elimino-dijo Neji

Y tu castigo te lo pone Shicamaru

T-T Shicamaru dame el castigo-dijo Choji sin remedio

Ya se, tienes que dejar de comer por 1 hora

Todo menos eso TT

n.n Eso será muy divertido, además de que tienes que dejar de comer demasiado.

Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho

¿Enserio Kakashi? O.ô

Asuma se ven muy divertidos

Solo veo que Gai y Lee se divierten mucho mirándolos haciendo ese juego que esta poniéndolos a los chicos en contra suya.

¡¡Así verán que soy mejor que Kakashi y querrán mas a Lee por el juego, me admiraran!!-pensaba Gai sensei y grito a Lee-Vamos chicos no se intimiden-y les dio una sonrisa brillante.

¬¬ Todos lo miraron muy feo.

Muy bien quiero intentarlo- se acerco Temari y tomo el papel

Tienes que cantar la canción del segundo ending de la serie o te dará el castigo tu hermano Gaara (es la canción que canta Sakura e Ino para Sasuke aunque no se como se llama pero me gusto mucho espero la conozcan y si no búsquenla para que le entiendan mejor)

Ahora veo porque todos quieren matar a Lee, este juego es lo mas tonto que he visto ¿estas loco o que? ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Para que te metiste Temari ¬¬ -dijo Kankuro

Solo quería ver el juego, pero salio peor T-T de lo que me imagine

Si no lo haces te pondré el castigo ¬¬ -dijo Gaara

¬¬ esta bien-Temari empieza a cantar la canción del ending, aunque no le gusto mucho y todos se pusieron contentos solo un poco ya que querían agarrarse a Lee con toda su furia.

¡Ya regresamos!-dijo Naruto mejor que nunca

Vaya Hinata lo has animado mucho ¿Cómo le hiciste?-dijo Kiba

No, solo lo lleve conmigo aunque le hable poco el se tomo todo distinto-Hinata sabia que Naruto estaba animado para pelear contra Lee de lo que le hizo

Ahora estoy listo para el término del juego-dijo naruto con fuego en sus ojos

Naruto ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sakura

Mucho mejor

¡Hey! ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Lee

Es cierto, oye Sasuke ¿de casualidad no sigues tu?-dijo naruto ya que era uno de los últimos

Vamos Sasuke sin miedo toma un papel

Me pregunto si alguna vez naruto guardara silencio total-Sasuke estaba muy enojado por la indiscreción de naruto, tomo también un papel.

Ahora tienes que transformarte en Kakashi y mostrarnos su forma de enseñar de una manera distinta a la de mi sensei.

Eso es absurdo

El castigo te lo pone Neji

¬¬ tenía que meterme en esto-Sasuke se transforma en Kakashi y empieza actuar como el, cuando hace unos días les enseño un Jutsu distinto les jugo una broma.

Al verlo todos se cayeron al suelo tal y como lo hicieron naruto y sakura, al terminar sasuke estaba muy furioso y a punto de terminar con Lee y naruto.

Bueno soy el ultimo de todos y tomare el papel que me sobra-Lee empezó a leer su papel en su turno y quedo viéndose raro.

¿No vas a leer el papel?-pregunto naruto

Tengo que decirle a Neji que es mejor que yo T0T

Pues hazlo ya-dijo Sakura

No demuestres debilidad Lee-dijo Gai sensei

Muy bien-Lee tomo valor y le dijo a Neji que era mejor que el y se retiro, Neji lo miro dándole a entender que era cierto, Lee se acerco as los demás-ya termino el juego ojala les haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para el cumpleaños de Naruto .

¡Tras el!-dijo Naruto muy feliz por golpearlo, todos se encimaron unos con otros para terminar con Lee, claro que Lee muy confundido huía y corría por toda la casa de naruto hasta salir y ser envestido por todos.

¿No lo entiendo todo iba tan bien?-se confundió Gai sensei

n.nU no crees que el juego fue para divertirte, se nota que no les gusto nada-dijo Iruka sensei con una gotita en la cabeza

Tienes razón Iruka aparte de el yo me divertí mucho mirándolos como hacían ese juego, me alegro no haber participado.

Jeje n.nU

Vamos Hinata puedes hacer lo mismo que nosotros-dijo Sakura

Ah no gracias

Esto fue muy divertido n.n-dijo el Hokage muy alegre-este juego fue lo mas gracioso que he visto en un cumpleaños xD

/

Este fic del cumple de naruto me gusto nn ojala les haya gustado ya que mi propósito es divertiros a todos con mi loca historia del juego de Lee también espero me manden comentarios ya que si no es así podría tener mal algo o díganme si no les gusto y lo corrijo a tiempo, sino me quedare con esa idea y no mejorare mis fics siguientes que realice, bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión ¡SAYONARA! n.n…


End file.
